


La fame

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom Julian Devorak, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, F/M, Haunted Houses, Magic, Minor Portia Devorak/Nadia, Past Asra/Julian Devorak, Red Plague (The Arcana), Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Top Nadia (The Arcana), Vampire Bites, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Julian Devorak esce una notte per una visita urgente: un nuovo caso di Peste Rossa, dopo dieci anni dalla fine dell'epidemia?Pochi giorni dopo, Asra e Portia organizzano per diletto una visita notturna a un palazzo abbandonato e infestato (a quanto pare). Cosa troveranno davvero?
Relationships: Asra & Faust (The Arcana), Asra/Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak & Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak/Nadia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Gothic, Im_Muriel_Trash, The Arcana





	La fame

_A starving child is a frightful sight… a starving vampire even worse._

ANNE RICE

Julian rabbrividì. La sua cappa, in quell’aria immota, si lasciava cadere senza vita sulle sue spalle. I tacchi dei suoi stivali risuonavano, su quel pavimento lucido e polveroso, con un rimbombo quasi innaturale.

Dalle slanciate ogive delle finestre, entravano raggi di luna. Quelle lame di luce fredda, però, servivano solo a strappare al buio qualche oggetto che aggravava lo sconforto. Tende rose dalle tarme, mobili pregiati prede dei tarli, ragnatele spesse come velluti… qua e là, un batter d’ali sotto le volte del soffitto. La minuscola vita animale sembrava essere l’unica ad abitare quel luogo, di certo un tempo dimora signorile. E, su tutto, quella coltre di polvere, fine come la cenere… Julian pensò a un’altra cenere, a un altro palazzo - ed ebbe una stretta al cuore.

La donna che l’aveva guidato lì era scomparsa dietro una porticina insieme al suo lume - chiedendogli d’attendere. Lui era rimasto solo, al centro di quella sala.

Poco prima, quella stessa donna si era presentata - tutta trafelata - al palazzo comitale di Vesuvia, dove lui lavorava come medico di corte. Aveva supplicato di poter parlare personalmente “col famoso dottor Devorak”. Nonostante il suo stato pietoso, la proprietà dei suoi nerissimi abiti lasciava intendere che fosse una residente del Distretto di Cuori, il quartiere più ricco ed elegante della città.

Quando, infine, aveva ottenuto di vederlo, quello che gli aveva detto l’aveva agghiacciato.

«Mia figlia sta molto male… Ha tutti i sintomi della Peste Rossa».

Non aveva ancora avuto modo di vedere la paziente; in cuor suo, sperava che la signora si sbagliasse. Di certo, la sua tristezza era tanto toccante quanto profonda. Parlava con la voce bassa e asciutta di chi non ha più energie per dare voce al dolore. I suoi gesti erano lenti ed essenziali, come se le sue forze fossero razionate, in una quotidiana sopravvivenza. L’ampio e nero scialle che le ombreggiava il volto sembrava incarnare il suo animo. A un occhio attento, dimostrava poco più di quarant’anni; ma la lenta estenuazione e le ciocche già ingrigite che le ricadevano sulla fronte la facevano parer più vecchia.

Aveva fatto salire Julian su una carrozza nera come lei, in tutta fretta - il medico non aveva neppure avuto il tempo di vedere chi sedesse a cassetta.

Dopo un breve viaggio, lui e la signora erano smontati nel cortile di quel palazzo. Il silenzio plumbeo e la totale assenza di luci alle finestre avevano subito messo il dottor Devorak sul chi vive. Lo stato di completo abbandono che aveva trovato all’interno aveva completato il quadro sospetto.

_Oh, Nadia…! Se tu fossi qui…!_

La contessa di Vesuvia, la sua amata Nadia, aveva alzato un sopracciglio, quando lui le aveva detto di quella visita notturna. Ma non aveva cercato di fermarlo. Dopotutto, Julian stava facendo il proprio dovere. Un caso di Peste Rossa, di ritorno dopo la terribile epidemia del decennio precedente, sarebbe stato di pubblico interesse. Bisognava arrivare al fondo del mistero.

_Se ci fosse qualcosa di strano o maligno qui, tu lo vedresti._

Il dottor Devorak deglutì, cercando di contenere la tensione che gli opprimeva sempre più il petto, in quell’attesa solitaria. Lo scatto di una porticina lo fece sussultare.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Il grazioso naso di Portia fiutava i profumi del mercato, nell’aria assolata. Per quanto fosse abituata a quel posto, lo ritrovava incantevole ogni volta.

I bottegai e i garzoni che passavano la salutavano cordialmente. «Conosci proprio tutti qui, eh?» notò Asra, gentilmente stupito.

«Beh, sì…» confermò la sua donna, lusingata. «Oltre a lavorare a palazzo, ho avuto il mio chiosco di frutta, verdura e numeri fortunati per la lotteria, in questo mercato».

Gli occhi viola di Asra brillarono d’un ricordo: «È stato proprio un chiosco come il tuo l’inizio della mia attività, prima di aprire il negozio di articoli magici, sai?»

Portia scoppiò a ridere. Il giovane mago rimase a guardare quelle soffici guance pizzicate dall’allegria, sotto le lentiggini che chiamavano baci.

«Devo prenderlo come un buon augurio per la mia futura carriera?» rilanciò lei.

«Di certo, saresti una socia preziosa, per il negozio» suggerì il suo compagno, con voce morbida.

Portia arrossì. Dietro i suoi grandi occhi celesti, riverberava un sogno.

La mano bianca e forte della ragazza prese quella lunga e olivastra di lui. Passeggiarono insieme fra le bancarelle cariche di bilance, mucchi di spezie variopinte, piramidi di frutta. Osservarono i colori e gli arabeschi dei tappeti, le sfumature dei cristalli.

«Sto pensando di aggiungere un’altra sciarpa frangiata al mio outfit, che ne dici?» meditò Asra, guardandone un assortimento in mostra.

L’altra lo osservò ben bene. Il suo compagno, come sempre, era un tripudio di gioielli e sciarpe variopinte, sul camicione bianco. La ragazza scosse la testa rossa e ricciuta: «Se vuoi il mio parere… ne hai già abbastanza».

Un lampo di silenti risa attraversò le ciglia disegnate di lui: «Qualcosa mi suggeriva che avresti detto così…» Poi, scoppiò a ridere apertamente: «Hai assolutamente ragione. Sei sempre dalla parte del buonsenso». Portia arrossì di lusinga, mentre il mago le sfiorava con un dito i coralli rosei delle labbra.

Un profumo caldo di cannella e zucca li avvolse, qualche passo dopo.

«Ciao, Selasi!»

Asra salutò il fornaio, mentre questi alzava il capo verso di lui.

«Giusto in tempo!» si rallegrò l’uomo. «Ho appena sfornato il tuo pan di zucca preferito». Diede un’altra occhiata alla coppia: «Che bello vederti, Portia! Qui, si sente la tua mancanza…»

«Anche voi mi mancate…» sospirò la ragazza. «Ormai, lavoro lontano dalla città. Sono tornata giusto per un po’ di ferie…»

Selasi osservò la mano di Portia che teneva quella di Asra e ammiccò: «Giustissimo! Le ferie _fanno bene._ E, a proposito… Quando sei con la nostra Portia, mi sembri più socievole, Asra». «Può darsi» ammise il giovane con fare evasivo, mentre arrossiva fino alla radice dei capelli. Sorridendo bonariamente, Selasi scoprì due ceste di pan di zucca di diverse qualità. Asra scelse un filoncino da ciascuna e li pagò entrambi. «Lascia stare, Portia…» fece, vedendola cercare il borsello. «Ero ancora in debito con te per quel giro di bevute».

Salutarono Selasi e ripresero a camminare. Rumori di carri, profumi piccanti e strida di pappagalli li accompagnavano.

«Possiamo sederci qui, per uno spuntino» propose Asra, vedendo alcune scale di pietra sotto una galleria.

Si sistemarono su un gradino - il fianco morbido di Portia accanto a quello sinuoso dell’altro. Il mago considerò gli involti dei due filoncini; poi, ne porse uno alla compagna: «Questa è una novità, per Selasi. Credo che dovresti provarla».

Portia, allettata, prese il pane e ne staccò un pezzetto con le dita. Non appena l’ebbe messo in bocca, però, una smorfia le increspò il viso gentile.

«Cosa c’è? Scotta troppo?» chiese Asra, mellifluo.

«No… C’è dentro l’uvetta» spiegò lei, mortificata. «Scusa, ma… L’uvetta proprio non mi piace».

«Capisco» conciliò lui. Scambiò il filoncino di Portia con il proprio e ricominciarono a mangiare. Il silenzio li accompagnò per qualche minuto. Quel che Asra non le disse fu che _l’aveva fatto apposta._ Si era ben accorto dell’uvetta nell’impasto e sapeva del disgusto di lei. A volte, le faceva qualche scherzo o dispetto, con la stessa voluttà con cui avrebbe pizzicato le sue belle carni bianche e paffute. Forse, sperava che lei se ne accorgesse e rendesse pan per focaccia, come avveniva durante le loro estenuanti e meravigliose battaglie a cuscinate. Invece, Portia ci cascava sempre, in pieno e indifesa. Si stupiva, si agitava, si dava la colpa d’essere sbadata o imbranata, a seconda dei casi. A volte, un velo di lacrime tremolava nell’azzurro dei suoi occhi - e lui correva a consolarla, sentendosi un mostro d’ipocrisia. Se l’avesse saputo Julian, il fratello maggiore di lei, Asra non l’avrebbe passata liscia.

«A proposito… come va fra Nadia e Ilya?» chiese alla compagna. “Ilya” era il nome con cui il dottor Devorak veniva chiamato in famiglia.

Portia si fece pensosa. «L’ultima volta che ho contattato Nadia guardando nella tazza d’acqua…» (un incanto che l’altro le aveva insegnato) «…era molto preoccupata. Mi ha detto che Ilya era sparito da giorni… »

«Un altro litigio?»

La ragazza scosse la testa: «No. Era uscito una notte, per una chiamata urgente… e non era più tornato. Mi auguro che domani, quando la vedrò, Nadi avrà notizie migliori da darmi».

A quel punto, anche il mago s’incupì: «Questo è strano, allora… Beh, speriamo che sia meno grave di quanto sembri. Scommetto che Ilya è di ritorno e avrà molto da raccontare, trasformando il suo contrattempo in una rocambolesca avventura…»

Portia provò a sorridere, ma senza che il sorriso raggiungesse i suoi occhi. Asra stesso non riusciva a convincersi di quello che stava dicendo.

«Hai mai avuto paura che Nadia e tuo fratello si lasciassero?» si risolse a chiedere.

«Ne ho avuto un mucchio, di paure, se è per questo…» ruminò lei. «Che Ilya si sentisse in colpa per avermi _rubato la donna…_ Che non sarebbe durata… Che avrebbero finito per odiarsi… Sai, Nadia è così precisa e finanche maniaca del controllo…. lui un pasticcione imprevedibile… Poi, la corte è un posto dove bisogna saper tenere a freno la lingua… E Ilya, in questo, non è proprio un campione. Lo sai meglio di me».

Si sistemò più comodamente sul gradino. «Soprattutto, nel caso in cui fosse andato storto qualcosa, mio fratello sarebbe impazzito dal dolore».

Asra ripensò a quando era stato _lui_ a chiudere la propria relazione con Julian, ormai un decennio prima - e confermò le parole di Portia in cuor suo.

«Invece, proprio le loro differenze ne hanno fatto una splendida coppia» conciliò lui. «Per certi versi, tutti e due sono cresciuti, grazie a questo rapporto».

«Di sicuro, Nadia non ha sfidato la corte e i benpensanti di Vesuvia per un colpo di testa» valutò Portia. «Se ha attirato critiche e pettegolezzi, pur di stare con Ilya… è perché davvero gli dà un gran valore. Non importa quanto loro due possano litigare».

Asra distese un poco le gambe e appallottolò la carta che aveva contenuto il pan di zucca.

«Di Pepi, invece, che mi dici?»

Pepi era la tenerissima gatta siamese di Portia.

«È andata matta per le “polpette speciali” che le hai portato!» si animò la ragazza. «Ci avevi messo qualche ingrediente magico, per caso?» fece lei, scoccando uno sguardo volpino al compagno. «Può darsi…» ammiccò lui, ricambiando quell’occhiata alla perfezione.

Come richiamata dalla conversazione, Faust - la serpente color lavanda che accompagnava Asra - sbucò da una manica del suo umano. «Cosa c’è? Anche a te manca Pepi?» la stuzzicò affettuosamente Portia. Faust mosse la testa con un’inclinazione che voleva dire: _Nostalgia._

Asra e la giovane dai ricci di fiamma, all’inizio della loro relazione, avevano paura che i rispettivi famigli non andassero d’accordo. Ma si erano rivelati timori vani. Pepi era incuriosita dalle fluide spire di Faust tanto quanto la serpente amava il pelo morbido della gatta. A volte, si addormentavano l’una accanto all’altra, formando due perfette ciambelle; altrimenti, Faust circondava Pepi e le due riposavano così, in quella specie di abbraccio.

Anche in quel momento, la serpente violetta era d’umore affettuoso. Scivolò dal braccio di Asra alle spalle di Portia, scorrendo fino a posare il capo sul suo florido petto. Era strano ricevere le carezze di un animale simile, ma la ragazza si era abituata. E Faust amava il contatto col suo soffice corpo.

Julian, invece, era terrorizzato dalla rettile. Diceva sempre che, quando era il compagno di Asra, Faust l’aveva quasi soffocato. Peraltro, la serpente sembrava finanche prediligerlo, con dolce perfidia.

«A volte, sono geloso di lei, sai?» ammiccò Asra, mentre Faust cercava d’infilarsi nel corpetto di Portia. «Nemmeno io potrei _abbracciarti così completamente…_ »

La ragazza rise, arrossendo gentilmente. Poi, scompigliò con una carezza i capelli bianchi e vaporosi di lui. Si protese verso il compagno, posando sulle sue labbra un bacio dolce di zucca e spezie.

«Oh, non provocarmi così in pubblico…» la punzecchiò il mago, dopo aver assaporato lentamente le sue labbra. «Aspetta almeno che arriviamo a casa mia… E tieniti un po’ d’energie per stasera».

«Perché? Vuoi fare il bis con gli interessi?» lo stuzzicò Portia.

«Avevo in mente qualcosa di più inusuale» rilanciò lui. «Ricordi quel palazzo nel Distretto di Cuori che è rimasto abbandonato, dopo che la Peste Rossa ne ha sterminato gli abitanti?»

«Ooooh… Quello che si dice sia infestato?» Portia spalancò gli occhi, scintillanti per l’eccitazione. «Io e gli altri domestici ne parlavamo tanto, quando lavoravo per Nadia…»

«Esatto!» confermò Asra. «Pensavo di invitarti ad esplorarlo insieme… stanotte».

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I piccoli passi di Portia suonavano nervosi ed elettrici, sul selciato a lisca di pesce. Intorno a lei e ad Asra, correva un porticato con archi a sesto acuto. Ancorché in abbandono, quel cortile manteneva una bianca signorilità. La luna piena, piovendo su di esso, lo rendeva ancor più onirico.

Nessuno dei due parlava. Mano nella mano, si godevano un silenzio più romantico che spettrale.

«Vogliamo entrare?» disse poi Asra, indicando una porta sotto il colonnato. Lei non se lo fece ripetere.

Il mago puntò un dito verso il battente. Un filo di luce rossa colpì la serratura. La porta si aprì senza alcuno scatto. «Mi sa che non era chiusa a chiave…» ponderò lui.

«Che altri “cacciatori di fantasmi” siano passati di qui?» ipotizzò Portia, con un sorriso. «Non sarebbe così strano».

«Hai ragione». Gli occhi viola di Asra la guardarono con dolce approvazione. Intorno alle sue spalle, però, Faust non sembrava altrettanto tranquilla.

Quand’ebbero varcato la soglia, il buio li inghiottì.

«Adesso, ci penso io. Voglio vedere se mi riesce…» si propose la ragazza. Tese un palmo bianco e ruvido verso l’alto. Una tremolante sferetta di luce comparve su di esso. Portia si morse un labbro ed aggrottò la fronte. La sferetta s’ingrandì e divenne più stabile.

«Brava!» la applaudì il compagno. «Migliori a vista d’occhio».

«È il maestro ad essere buono» ammiccò Portia. Un gentile rossore si sparse sulle guance fini ed olivastre di lui.

Alla luce di quell’incanto, comparve una stanza che non doveva essere fra le principali del palazzo. Era quadrata, vuota, con un’unica e piccola finestra chiusa da un’imposta. Una scala di legno addossata al muro conduceva a un soppalco, sul quale dava un’altra porta.

I due considerarono la scala. «Sembrerebbe abbastanza sicura» opinò Asra. Per quanto coperta dal guano dei volatili che frequentavano l’edificio, non era ancora degradata al livello dell’instabilità. Portia la tentò per prima, seguita dal compagno. Cercavano di mantenersi vicino al muro, senza calpestare la parte centrale dei gradini - notoriamente, la più incline a spezzarsi. Ciononostante, a volte, i loro piedi strappavano sinistri scricchiolii. «Un inizio da manuale!» commentò Asra, dopo l’ennesimo _criiiic!_

«Già… “I maghi acchiappafantasmi”, o qualcosa del genere!» rincarò la dose Portia. «Un bel titolo per un romanzo!»

Giunsero sul soppalco e varcarono la nuova porta. Stavolta, dovettero arrestarsi un momento per lo stupore. Il lume lunare entrava da grandi finestre a sesto acuto; i caleidoscopi delle loro vetrate sarebbero stati sorprendenti, al sole. Allora, semplicemente, disegnavano ricami d’ombra sul polveroso pavimento in cotto.

«Mi sa che anche una visita diurna farebbe onore a questo palazzo» apprezzò il mago. La sua compagna gli sorrise.

«C’è un’altra porticina, lì!» si accorse poi. «Asra, andiamo a vedere!» Si affrettarono in quella direzione.

Un batter d’ali membranose li fece sussultare un poco. Poi (fingendo di non avere il cuore in gola) armeggiarono col chiavistello. Era arrugginito, ma la forza di Portia lo vinse. Con gran stridore, riuscì a scorrere.

«Vediamo…» disse Asra. Aprì la porticina con cautela, protendendosi nella sua bocca buia. Il rumore dei cardini - mentre tirava ulteriormente il battente - era straziante.

Qualcosa di ferreo gli sfiorò l’orecchio. Il giovane fece appena in tempo a scansarsi. Davanti a lui, Portia aveva ancora il pugno proteso.

«Sei impazzita?» sibilò il mago.

«Scusa, Asra, scusa…» si affannò lei, con voce rotta. «È che… _qualcosa di strano si muoveva alle tue spalle._ Volevo proteggerti».

Lui si voltò indietro. Solo il buio gli rispose.

«Credo sia il caso di _pulire un po’ l’aria…_ » ideò, conciliante.

Estrasse dalla borsa a tracolla un mazzetto di salvia essiccata ed evocò una gentile scintilla. Le foglie cominciarono a bruciare.

Un profumo sano e avvolgente si diffuse man mano nella sala. Portia non ne era sicura, ma le sembrava che _qualcosa sfrigolasse_ di fastidio, davanti all’aroma della salvia.

Asra posò il mazzetto ardente nel freddo caminetto della sala e prese le mani della ragazza. Lei chiuse le forti dita intorno a quei palmi lunghi e delicati. Pian piano, avvertì un calore fluido salire dalle mani di Asra alle sue. Si concentrò e iniziò a ricambiare. Quella calda sensazione divenne una sorta di flusso che serpeggiava gentilmente dall’uno all’altra, in una spirale chiusa.

Portia sentì ogni turbamento disciogliersi, sotto quella corrente.

«Possiamo andare, ora» confermò Asra, dopo che ebbe lasciato la presa. Inspirando a fondo, la ragazza varcò la soglia della porticina.

Sotto una galleria stretta e claustrofobica, una scala di pietra scendeva nelle viscere del buio. Portia evocò di nuovo la sferetta di luce sul palmo della propria mano e si avviò. Dietro di sé, avvertiva il passo leggero di Asra segnare appena i gradini.

La galleria non era profonda quanto temevano. Sfociava in una sorta di seminterrato dalle finestrelle a mezzaluna: minuscole, lontanissime, inferriate. I piedi dei due posavano sull’umido della terra battuta. La ragazza storse il naso. L’odore di muffa era penetrante.

«E-ehi!»

Sussultò. A parlare, non erano stati né lei, né Asra. Quel rantolo rauco e fragile proveniva da un angolo cieco. Sarebbe stata una voce familiare, se non fosse stata stravolta da un’angoscia quasi inumana.

Portia si precipitò in direzione dell’esclamazione. Sollevò la sferetta di luce sul palmo della sua mano. Quel che vide la raggelò e le spezzò il cuore allo stesso tempo.

Rannicchiato contro il muro, in posizione fetale, c’era un uomo magro e pallidissimo. Stringeva a sé le lunghe gambe, come nell’illusione di farsi piccolo e scomparire. I boccoli rossi dei suoi capelli si erano trasformati in una sporca selva che gli copriva la parte destra del viso - là dove l’occhio era nascosto da una pezzuola. Il volto sottile, dal naso pronunciato, era ancor più emaciato di quanto la ragazza lo ricordasse. Nell’occhio grigio scoperto, natante in un’ombra scura, c’era un terrore bestiale. Le sue dita guantate di nero stringevano convulsamente una cappa pure nera, che avvolgeva l’uomo come una fragile ala protettiva.

«Ilya! Sei tu?»

La voce di Portia uscì con uno stridore straziante.

«P-Pasha…? Sei… davvero tu?»

Julian gracchiò quelle parole, in un groviglio di batticuore e sollievo improvviso.

«Oddio… Ilya?»

Il dottor Devorak si volse di scatto verso quell’altra voce nota. Asra uscì dall’ombra e si accostò all’amico. Julian s’irrigidì un poco. Poi, colse la calda angoscia che debordava da quegli occhi viola e sottili, una premura che il mago non aveva mai avuto per lui nemmeno ai tempi del loro amore - e gli sorrise.

«Siete venuti a salvarmi?» sussurrò.

«Purtroppo, è stato un caso…» confessò Asra. «Stavamo solo facendo un giro… Non avevamo idea di dove fossi».

«Quella donna si è guardata bene dal dirmi con precisione dove stessimo andando» ringhiò piano Julian. «Altrimenti, l’avrei riferito a Nadia… E non mi avrebbe lasciato qui a marcire per giorni».

«Quella donna?» scattò Portia. Il suo istinto investigativo era scattato sull’attenti.

«Sì… Quella che è venuta a cercarmi a palazzo, dicendomi che aveva in casa un’ammalata di Peste Rossa». Julian fece una smorfia. «Sua figlia…»

La sua voce si strozzò. «Lei… La bambina… È…»

Un lampo d’orrore gli spalancò l’occhio sinistro.

«È per _questo_!» S’indicò la gola. «Lo sapevano… È per _questo_ che hanno voluto _me_!»

Raccolse da terra una scheggia di vetro e s’incise leggermente la mandibola. Sulla sua gola, allora, brillò un barlume lattiginoso, foggiato in un complicato disegno - una sorta di marchio. Il taglio si richiuse perfettamente.

«Ogni volta… dopo che la bambina _ha mangiato…_ » La pelle del collo gli si arricciò dal disgusto. «… il morso guarisce e io recupero il sangue che lei mi ha tolto. Mi ritrova la sera dopo, perfettamente ricostituito… per ricominciare il supplizio».

Il suo occhio si spalancò dall’angoscia.

«Non saprei dire dove io mi trovi esattamente… Spesso, mi ha colto un torpore invincibile… al risveglio, mi trovavo in una stanza sconosciuta. Tutte le volte che la mia carceriera compare, mi sento come stretto da una fredda paralisi… non ho più voce, le mie membra ricadono inerti… e sono in sua completa balia». Un tremito lo attraversava a ogni parola. «Talora, nel buio, vedo _cose strane_ muoversi… Non so nemmeno se siano cose reali o…» Deglutì. «Sono ridotto a un topo… Ogni volta che avverto rumori o movimenti, so solo rannicchiarmi in un angolo, scosso dal terrore di qualsiasi cosa…» Le lacrime cominciarono a rigargli il volto cereo. «Non ho speranza di uscire di qui… neanche morto… Le ferite non mi uccidono… E la madre mi caccia il cibo giù per la gola, se non voglio mangiare».

Tacque, come se avesse esaurito le forze.

«Non ti converrebbe morire vittima di quella bambina» ponderò tristemente Asra. «Perché, allora, diventeresti _come lei_ ».

Portia sgranò gli occhi: «Ah… conosci questo genere di creatura?»

«Sì, abbastanza. Ne esistono di diversi tipi, in tutto il mondo… Una volta, a Drakr, mi hanno chiesto di sconfiggere uno di loro…»

Un sussulto di speranza pervase il corpo di Julian. «Salvami!» implorò tremante, tendendogli una mano guantata di lucido nero.

«Per il momento, posso aiutarti a rialzarti» sospirò il mago. Prese la mano tesa e trasse con cura l’amico a sé. Pian piano, Julian si riassestò sulle lunghe gambe.

«Una cosa importante» esordì poi Asra. «Sei certo che sia sempre stata la bambina a bere il tuo sangue? Non è mai successo… il contrario?»

Il volto emaciato del medico si contrasse dal disgusto: «Certo che no!»

Il mago trasse un sospiro di sollievo: «Allora, sei salvo. Non ti ha reso _come lei_ ».

Poi, si rivolse a entrambi: «Dicevo che ci sono diversi tipi di queste creature… Li ho sempre chiamati genericamente _non-morti_ , per evitare di avventurarmi nella selva di nomi dialettali locali con cui sono designati. Sono esseri umani che dovrebbero essere morti, ma che - invece - mantengono una vita posticcia nutrendosi del sangue dei vivi. Di solito, si diventa un non-morto perché si è stati uccisi da uno di loro, o perché contagiati dal sangue di un altro; ma esiste una miriade di altri modi…» Asra aggrottò la fronte. «… compresi specifici rituali magici. Ilya!» si riscosse. «Credo sia questo il nostro caso. Se la madre ha riconosciuto il tuo marchio, evidentemente s’intende di magia». Si morse un labbro. «Forse, sarà più facile di quanto pensassi… o voglio crederlo, almeno. Prima di tutto, dobbiamo capire quale sia la fonte della vita artificiale di questa bambina…»

S’interruppe di colpo. Aveva visto il volto di Julian raggelarsi.

Guardava verso la tromba delle scale. Asra e Portia, quasi all’unisono, diressero là le proprie sferette di luce. Quello che videro congelò il midollo nelle loro ossa.

In piedi, all’ingresso del seminterrato, c’era una bambina di forse undici anni, con le lunghe chiome color mogano ondeggianti sulla candida camicia da notte. La magrezza scavava il suo pallido corpo; il disegno delle sue vene si stagliava - rosso e incandescente - sotto la sua pelle. Le iridi verdi dei suoi occhi annegavano nelle sclere scarlatte. Tutti i segni della Peste Rossa.

«È lei!» singhiozzò Julian. D’istinto, Portia lo strinse fra le braccia.

La bambina fissava i fratelli Devorak col suo sguardo allucinato. Una fame abissale snaturava le sue tenere labbra, contratte dalla tensione d’un prossimo morso. Sembrava disorientata dall’inaspettata compagnia. Poi, fatalmente, si gettò verso Julian.

«Non provarci!» sibilò Portia, lanciandosi su di lei. Poi, gemette.

La bambina aveva respinto il suo assalto con tanta forza da mandarla a sbattere contro il muro come un peso morto.

«Pasha!» gridò Julian, correndo a soccorrerla.

«Indietro!»

Quella era la voce di Asra. Fermo di fronte alla bambina, brandiva una carta del suo mazzo di Tarocchi: l’Arcano della Morte.

La creatura si era arrestata davanti a quella figura, schiumando di furia. Un suono stridente e bestiale le saliva dalla gola.

«I non-morti non sopportano l’immagine della Morte. Ricorda loro quello che sono» spiegò il mago. «Ma non possiamo rimanere così per tutta la notte…»

«Che facciamo, allora?» mormorò Portia, che si era un poco riavuta dall’urto.

«Dobbiamo capire quale sia la fonte della sua vita innaturale… e distruggerla».

A quelle parole, la ragazza rispose dirigendo un fascio di luce bianca verso la bambina.

Sulla sua figura paralizzata, si distingueva una sorta di piccolo sigillo in terracotta, segnato da caratteri contorti. Le era stato fissato all’altezza del cuore.

«È quello!» riconobbe Asra. «È il sigillo che la anima…»

Portia non se lo fece ripetere. Stavolta, il getto di luce che inviò verso la creatura fu sottile e d’un rosso granato, quasi viola. Il raggio colpì in pieno il pezzetto di terracotta, mandandolo in frantumi.

La bambina sgranò gli occhi, in un’espressione di supremo stupore. Poi, la sua figura iniziò a sgretolarsi. Le sue carni malate si consumarono, fino a lasciare il fragile biancore di poche ossa.

«È… è morta davvero, adesso?» balbettò Julian. Nella sua voce, stridevano - come diverse corde - l’orrore inghiottito in quei giorni e un folle, incredulo sollievo.

«Sì» confermò la soffice voce di Asra.

Un urlo acuto lacerò la buia volta delle scale. Passi concitati discesero i gradini.

Come un uccello funebre, la madre della bambina comparve - leggera e torbida nello scialle da lutto. I suoi occhi furenti di pianto, i suoi denti digrignati emanavano quasi più minacce del volto della non-morta. I tre si prepararono al suo attacco.

Ma, anziché avventarsi su di loro, la donna s’inginocchiò - quasi stramazzando - sulle ossa della sua creatura. Tese per un attimo le mani verso di esse - poi, tutto il suo peso crollò su quei resti, improvvisamente disanimato.

Dopo qualche esitazione, Julian s’avvicinò cautamente alla figura immobile. Si chinò; s’inginocchiò accanto a lei; le tastò il polso e la gola.

«È spirata» confermò in un sussurro.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

L’aria tersa, intrisa d’alba, entrò nei loro polmoni con una prepotenza di vita. Asra l’assaporava in silenzio, a occhi socchiusi. Sulle guance di Portia, tornava a spandersi il colore. Il sole, risalendo dal bagno nella notte, riprendeva a irraggiare.

«Ah!» gemette Julian. Si strinse nella cappa, coprendosi l’occhio.

«Che c’è?» si preoccupò sua sorella.

«Niente, scusate…» balbettò il dottore, arrossendo. «Non sono più abituato alla luce».

Asra non disse alcunché. Ma, sul suo volto, c’era ancora traccia dell’angosciante sospetto che l’aveva colto.

_“Sei certo che sia sempre stata la bambina a bere il tuo sangue? Non è mai successo… il contrario?”_

Comunque, l’esposizione al sole non generò altri malesseri in Julian. Anzi, un poco di rosa andava ravvivando le sue guance.

Avevano concluso quella terribile nottata trasportando in superficie il corpo della madre e le ossa della figlia. Avevano scavato una buca nel giardino del palazzo e le avevano seppellite l’una accanto all’altra. Con pietre trovate in loco, avevano poi creato una sorta di segnacolo tombale. Come soluzione provvisoria, poteva andare. Avrebbero poi chiesto consigli alla contessa su una sepoltura un poco più onorata, per quelle ultime infelici superstiti di un casato ucciso dalla Peste Rossa.

«Di certo, Nadia vorrà rendere visitabile il palazzo» considerò Julian. «Devo ammettere che è di un certo pregio artistico. Chi non ha conosciuto quelle… creature, di certo, sarà felice di farci un giro». Deglutì.

«Sarebbe una bella idea» confermò Asra. «Prima, però, m’incaricherei personalmente di _pulire per bene l’aria_ , lì dentro».

«È la prima volta che non rimpiango la perdita di un luogo infestato» concluse Portia, con una smorfia. Cinse la vita del fratello con un braccio e strinse gentilmente. Julian ebbe un lieve tremito di gratitudine.

Quando arrivarono a palazzo, fu quasi doloroso vedere le emozioni sul volto di Nadia. Davanti al dottore, la sua espressione tersa e composta si sgretolò in una cacofonia di sorpresa, gioia, costernazione, premura.

«Ilya, amore…» mormorò con voce calda e soffocata, mentre lo stringeva a sé. «Come sei stravolto! Devo prepararti un bagno, farti portare dolci… Stavo impazzendo!»

Julian, dal canto suo, si limitava a singhiozzare piano, mentre accarezzava le lunghe chiome viola di lei. L’emozione gli chiudeva la gola.

Asra e Portia, mano nella mano, si tenevano un poco discosti. Il silenzio di Julian, la frenesia di Nadia… Erano entrambi insoliti, segni d’angosce straordinarie.

Discretamente, senza attendere un superfluo permesso, scivolarono fuori dalla sala, nella veranda. Ai piedi della loggia, il sole ravvivava i profumi del giardino. Il silenzio vibrava.

**Author's Note:**

> Gli amanti del genere gotico non avranno notato troppe originalità e certamente saranno in grado di distinguere quali debiti abbia la sottoscritta verso i classici del genere. Naturalmente, i non-morti e la maggior parte delle loro caratteristiche sono tratte dal "Dracula" di Bram Stoker. L'idea che la creatura demoniaca sia una bambina viene da film come "L'esorcista" e "The Ring". Il titolo del racconto è la traduzione di "The Hunger", titolo inglese di "Miriam si sveglia a mezzanotte".


End file.
